1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sports articles including a button that is movable between at least two positions.
The invention more particularly relates to a device for retaining an article of footwear onto a sports apparatus or a device for tightening a boot, provided with a button.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
Articles of the aforementioned type are used for the practice of various sports, such as gliding, rolling, and walking sports. More particularly, such sports include snow skiing, water-skiing, snowboarding, snowshoeing, roller-skating, and the like.
In the case of a device for retaining a boot on a gliding board, such as a binding for a cross-country ski, a button that is movable between at least two positions allows the boot to be released. This means that an actuation of the button allows the boot to separate from the device.
It is known that the button can be acted upon by pressing, especially against the action of an elastic mechanism, such as a spring. Such pressing can be carried out by hand or with a pole, such as a ski pole. In such a case, the skier moves one end of the pole toward the binding, contacts the button, and then presses to release the boot. This technique allows the skier to maintain an orthostatic position, which is more comfortable than bending the body. Thus, the pole extends the arm to allow the boot to be removed more comfortably.
However, despite the comfort of the skier, actuating the button by means of a pole presents certain drawbacks.
For example, the end of the pole is provided with a basket to allow the skier to be supported on the snow. The basket tends to hide the tip of the pole from the skier's sight. Therefore, because the skier cannot see whether he/she is correctly positioning the tip of the pole, the skier tends to fumble with the binding, delaying actuation of the button. The operation of the binding, therefore, tends to be inefficient. Frequently, the skier is required to press the button numerous times before finally managing to actuate it. In addition to wasting time, the action of the pole can damage other parts of the device, for example by scratching it, or it can alter the user's balance.